The Eclipse
by the-lunar-willow-glade
Summary: When a new darkness threatens earth, the digital team is up for the challenge with new powers! Poor yama, not noticed by Taichi! Taiora, Takerari, JoMi, potential Taito! read!


_Hey y'all! This is a fanfic of the turmoils of the Digi team mostly through Yamato's POV when a dark digimon threatens earth through a deadly eclipse...Taiora, Takerari, JoMi, and potential Taito D stay tuned!!  
_

Chapter 1: Struggle & Comfort

Taichi is in a bad mood. He is carrying his shoulders in a rigid manner and holding his arms out in front of him as he quickly prepares his eggs and toast the only things he knows how to cook. I sit silently watching him over a steaming cup of coffee that soothes my body and wakens my senses just from its aroma. Taichi slept over last night and now is acting in a strange manner that has me worried, but I decide to be patient and let him tell me what the matter is.

"How did you sleep?" I say softly glancing up from my coffee hey, I never said he would start venting on his own; he would never vent without someone asking what the matter is.

"Awful!" Taichi snaps bitterly slamming the plate a bit hard on the counter for his breakfast.

I jump slightly at his rowdiness and ask, "How come?"

Taichi put his eggs and toast on his plate and walked over to the table and, once again, slams his plate down hard, but this time the plate doesn't hold. The plate shatters sending his food all over the kitchen table and floor.

"_FUCK!_" Taichi shouts angrily.

"Don't worry, Tai, I'll clean it up," I say standing up as the doorbell rings, "Do you mind getting the door?"

Taichi gives me an exasperated and frustrated look before nodding once, and he left to answer the door. I sigh inwardly because I know Taichi doesn't like to be interrupted, and the unexpected guest is intruding at a, well, bad time. It's amazing how well I can read Tai; I've been his friend since we were five which is about twelve years now.

I smile at this thought knowing that we've definitely been through hell and back in the Digital World and our own world with the whole team. At the same time, the thought saddens me because I think I may like him…his golden eyes, his soft chocolate hair, tan muscular body and that million dollar smile he's always giving the girls in the hallway at school…

Ah, shit, I guess I'm madly in love with him, but he has never noticed. I don't think anyone has, really; not even Sora because she's dating him. She's too busy going out to expensive places with him and calling him "Tai-Boo". I really hate that name, but no matter how much I try, I can't hate her because she's one of my closest friends next to Taichi, of course.

Anyways, who rings someone's doorbell at _8:24_ in the morning and ruin my solitary moment listening to Taichi tell me his problems?

I frown at this and take my anger out on the broom and dustpan cleaning the spilled food and shattered porcelain off the laminated floor. Taichi walks back in with Takeru, my little brother, and he isn't smiling. Something is wrong.

"Yama-t-to," Takeru stutters.

Immediately, I forget my anger and the broom and dustpan and run over to my fourteen year old brother. I hug him and he clings to me tightly, more so than normal. Then, the waterworks burst open and he starts sobbing into my shoulder. He goes limp into my arms but keeps a firm, tight hug around my thin waist.

"What's the matter, T.K.?" I whisper softly into his hair.

"Should I leave?" Taichi says sounding very concerned, but I shake my head. He stops in his footsteps and goes silent watching me intently as I calm my younger brother down. Finally, I got Takeru to stop crying and sit on the couch right next to me, and Taichi sat in the arm chair across from us.

Takeru relaxes his breathing as he leans against me afraid to lose physical contact with me. He speaks up with his eyes shut, "Mom was throwing p-p-plates at me."

Taichi looks at me with his eyebrows raised in shock. I gasp at the thought of my mother being violent to Takeru, for I am the son she does not like.

"Why did she do that?" I ask sounding aggravated with my mother even more so than after my parents divorce.

"She finally got f-f-fed up with me asking if y-y-you and d-d-dad could come over for Christmas dinner. I've been asking her since the s-s-summer," Takeru stutters, "She finally cracked today and yelled at me saying: 'Why don't you just go live with your father and brother if you love them so much!'."

I know my mother has issues especially after she left my dad, but I had no idea that she completely and utterly loathes my father and me. A normal family would get together at Christmas even if the parents have been divorced for ten years. The anger I have against my mother begins boil inside me and I pull Takeru into another hug.

"You can always stay here, Teeks," I say lovingly holding down all my anger.

"I know but that would get father in trouble because of the divorce settlement. I'm supposed to stay with mom," Takeru says burying his face into my shirt, "but thank you for the offer. Besides, maybe Mom will forget about this whole thing because I'm not gonna ask her again."

"That's rough, T.K.," Tai finally says genuinely, "You can always come over to my place if you need to go someplace that's closer than Yama's. I won't mind and I'm pretty sure Kari won't either."

I smile at Tai mouth to him 'Thank you' because Tai does live closer to Takeru than I do. It comforts me that Takeru will always have a safe haven either at Tai's house or mine if he needs to escape my mother's "insanity".

"Thanks Tai," T.K. says looking at our naturally born leader.

"No problem, kiddo," Tai says showing off one of those million dollar smiles I was talking about.

God I love it when he smiles.

* * *

_Hey! me again! watcha thinK?? More to come! please review and lemme know your critique!_

lunie


End file.
